1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of performing marker editing.
2. Related Background Art
When image editing is to be performed in a conventional color copying machine, prescanning is performed in advance to store data necessary for editing. For this purpose, a large memory is required. Hence, a serial scanning method has been receiving a great deal of attention because it needs no large memory.
If the serial scanning method is applied to the conventional image processing apparatus, a large memory is unnecessary. However, since an original is scanned for every band, the image cannot be processed using information in a wide image area, and much time is needed to read all the images. For this reason, image processing by color marking using the serial scanning method (to be referred to as marker editing hereinafter) is currently out of use.